The invention relates to a solenoid valve comprising a base body having valve ducts extending through it and a magnet head having an electromagnet or solenoid means, which are arranged in sequence in the direction of a principal axis and between which a valve chamber communicating with a plurality of valve ducts is located, such chamber containing a magnet armature adapted to function as a valve member and able to be shifted in the direction of the principal axis, a stationary magnet core arrangement of the electromagnet means having a pole face arrangement facing the movable magnet armature, by which pole face arrangement the movable magnet armature is attracted for electrical activation of the electromagnet means and a damping plate arrangement arranged between the pole face arrangement and the movable magnet armature, such damping plate arrangement serving for reducing magnet armature impact.